


Finally

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Murphy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Referenced pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: Seven years and two kids after Murphy proposed, he finally gets to marry the love of his life. He can’t wait to finally be able to call Emori his wife.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a huge shout out to all the lovely people who helped to make this fic happen! Specifically [oakleyfraser4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4) and [mylifeiskara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara), but there was other people too thank you so much!!! I was close to quitting this multiple times, but I'm so happy I stuck it out and wrote this fluffy fluffy thing.

It’s a rainy day for a wedding.

Which shouldn’t come as a surprise, considering it _is_ April. It’s a good thing Murphy and Emori thought ahead to book an indoor venue for their wedding. As much as they love nature, it is not always on their side.

They’ve waited too long for this wedding to feel anything but joy now that it’s here. They got engaged seven whole years ago, but their first daughter Karley came along soon after and she became their first priority. Twenty months later their second daughter Nica was born, and between the added responsibility and Murphy quitting his job to take care of the kids full time, planning and paying for the more-than-a-courthouse wedding wasn’t high on their priority list.

Now Karley is six and Nica is four (and she is _very_ excited to turn five next month because it means she can go to kindergarten in the fall just like where her big sister is now). They’re growing up before Murphy’s eyes and becoming amazing human beings, which is just the coolest thing. They’re old enough now to participate in and even remember their parents’ wedding. So Murphy and Emori set the date and prepared everything and now it is finally happening.

Murphy can’t wait to finally be able to call Emori his wife.

***

The garden outside is bursting with life, the spring colors glistening in the rain and the bit of sunshine peeking out from behind the clouds. The wedding hall is still quiet; just a few employees dressing the tables on the edges of the room to prepare for dinner later. The linens are ivory and the accents are pale blue. Someone came by earlier to set up the speakers and lights; they didn’t really need to decorate the place when the hall itself is beautiful in a simple, stately way.

Murphy opens the door to let Bellamy, Clarke, and the girls inside. Bellamy is his best man and longtime friend. Clarke came a while after with her now six-year-old daughter Madi, and the two of them quickly became part of the family.

Bellamy comes in first, dressed casually but with an armful of formalwear wrapped in garbage bags. Clarke is just behind him, carrying a beautiful, small wedding cake. Murphy made the cake, but he’s shit at decorating so she did that part for him.

Outside, Murphy’s daughters and Madi are splashing in a puddle with their rainboots and brightly colored umbrellas. Good thing Emori suggested they wait until closer to the ceremony to get the kids in their dresses. This way they can just be kids for a while and not have to worry about soiling their clothes.

“Girls!” Murphy calls out, and three little heads snap up.

They come skipping to him, and he’s even able to get them to wipe off their boots on the mat before wandering down the hall after Clarke. _Damn_ , Murphy really has this parenting thing under control.

Karley pipes up, her boots squeaking on the tile floor. “I can carry the cake! I can carry it!”

Murphy raises his eyebrows. Karley doesn’t exactly have a good track record with keeping cake safe.

Karley’s first birthday party was a bit of a mess. The whole group of them were there: Murphy, Emori, Monty, Harper, Bellamy, Echo, and Raven. They were staying at Echo’s family lake home for the weekend. It was a good excuse to take the last bits of summer for themselves. No one remembers their first birthday anyway. It’s more for the parents than anything, and everyone wanted to celebrate their first year as a friend group with a _child_.

It was hard to take a trip like that when Murphy and Emori were both working full time and had a little almost one-year-old on their hands, but they left work early and had enough time to roast dinner over the campfire before settling Karley into her pack 'n play and returning to spend the rest of the evening with their friends. Murphy had made the vanilla cake with buttercream frosting the night before, and in the morning Emori set it on the low dresser in their bedroom. Because _someone_ (who may or may not have been Murphy himself) might not have been able to refrain from grabbing a bite if it was out in the open for all to see.

Emori was the one to go in to wake Karley from her morning nap. All Murphy heard was a hesitant “John?” from the room, and he came in time to see their daughter, covered from head to toe in cake and white frosting, munching on the sugary goodness still stuck to the plate she’d pulled over the side of her crib.

The cake was completely ruined for everyone else, but for little Karley it was perfect. She was having cake for the first time in her life and clearly she loved her dad’s baking.

Murphy eased his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the little cake goblin. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he’d made his daughter’s cake, but judging by the glee in her eye it was totally worth it to put up with his friends’ disappointment at not getting any.

But not today. Murphy isn’t about to let Karley be in charge of his wedding cake. “Not gonna happen, sweetie. You remember last time we left you in charge of a cake on a big day?”

Karley bites her lip on a grin and giggles. “I got it all over me.”

“That’s when I was just an egg!” his younger daughter Nica tells him proudly.

Murphy smiles to himself. That’s the very day Nica was conceived. Apparently you actually need to _bring_ the condoms with you when you go to the lake house. Or, you know, just generally be careful.

The next time he gets Emori pregnant it’s going to be on purpose. She’s just gone off her birth control recently, so it’s only a matter of time before she’s pregnant again. With their track record, it probably won’t take very long at all.

“That’s right, Nica! It was a long time ago, but it’s still best if we let Clarke handle the cake, yeah? Just to be extra careful.”

Both children nod solemnly. “Okay, Dada.”

“Go have fun now!” He laughs and turns to Clarke: “But not _too_ much fun.”

Clarke smiles and follows the girls, who are now basically skipping down the hallway. They already know where the hall is, and they are talking excitedly between each other.

***

“Nica, you up for a challenge?”

She is already in her pale blue dress and with little fancy braids in her hair. She’s sitting in the chair next to Murphy and rocking back and forth in her anticipation. She gets a devious look in her eye. “A challenge?”

“That’s right: a challenge. Bellamy-” He nods across the room. “He’s holding your mom’s and my rings in his pocket. You think you can get them for me without him knowing?”

Nica nods excitedly. “Of course I can!”

“Quiet, Nica. You got this.” He lays a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

She nods more solemnly. “I can do it, Dada.”

“Atta girl.”

He watches her in the mirror as she goes up to Bellamy and Clarke, spins for them as they gush on how fancy and adorable she is, then fades to the background as they get lost in conversation. When Clarke goes in to adjust Bellamy’s tie, Nica slips her hand in Bellamy’s pocket and pulls out her parents’ rings.

It’s such a natural movement, and it makes Murphy’s heart swell with pride to know his daughter can handle herself so well, not even a full five-years-old yet. Nica disguises the ring and makes a little more small talk before returning to Murphy’s side and shoving the rings in his face. “Lookit!”

“You were so sneaky, Nica!”

She beams.

Honestly, it’s not all that surprising that Nica can steal the rings without circumstance. Not only has Emori taught her well—just in case of emergency, she says—with Bellamy and Clarke it’s like nothing else in the world exists.

Bellamy and Clarke had been friends for a long time before they started dating. She was on the outside of their friend group, closest to Bellamy but sometimes she’d come around, when there was a death in her family and all of a sudden she had a 3-year-old daughter.

Everyone came together to help her adjust to her new reality. Murphy did what he could even though he didn’t really know Clarke at the time. Madi would come over to play with Karley and Nica some days and Murphy would babysit while Clarke was at work or needed a break.

From talking to Madi, Murphy learned Clarke had no idea how to cook. It was honestly surprising she’d made it that far into adulthood without learning already. Again, Murphy did what he could to help. He made a few cooking tutorials and threw them on YouTube to send to her.

Long story short, now he’s something of a YouTube-famous cooking guru. Although a lot of people seem more interested in watching _him_ than learning how to cook. At least all those business classes he took in university are paying off somehow.

Of course with Bellamy being too much of a dad for his own good, he helped Clarke more than anyone. Bellamy became a co parent to Madi almost immediately, and soon enough he and Carke got their shit together and started dating for real. With all their history as friends, it took less than a year before he was down on one knee. They got married last summer.

“Okay Nica: follow up challenge. I want you to go check on your mom and make sure she's doing okay in there, yeah? But don’t let her know I put you up to it.”

Nica all but _runs_ out of the room.

***

Not long after, Nica comes back into the room to talk to him again. And when Monty walks in with baby Jordy and Nica goes to play with him, she’s left a little plain white card propped up on the counter. _JOHN_ , the front of it reads, in Emori’s signature block print. Nica must have snuck it in when she came to talk to him. He and Emori are clearly on the same wavelength about keeping Nica busy today to ward off the wedding day jitters.

_John,_

_You and I both know I’m not much of one for words, so sometimes I know I can go a while where I forget to tell you how much you mean to me and how happy I am that I get to spend my life with you. All my happiest memories, there’s you right beside me. Making everything that much better. I love the way you love with all your heart. I love watching you take care of the girls and how great you are with them. You’re such a great dad and I can’t wait to do it all over again with you. And to make you my husband. That still feels surreal, that someone can love me the way you do. Sometimes I can’t believe this is my life. I’m so grateful to have you and our family._

_I’ll love you forever_

_Emori_

Murphy closes the note and tucks it into his pocket. Emori really is something else.

***

Just as Murphy is getting ready to make his way down the aisle, Karley comes running up to him with Nica and Raven following after her. She jumps into his arms and squeezes him tight.

“I love you Dada.”

“I love you too baby girl.”

Nica reaches them and Murphy holds out an arm so she can join them in a group hug.

He squeezes them tightly enough that he can lift them up and swing them around. They’re getting too big for this—at least to lift them both at the same time—but Murphy will take every chance he can get while they’re still little.

He sets them down and Karley pulls away, but Nica stays in his arms a second longer.

Murphy kisses the top of her head. “I love you, kiddo. Are you ready for the wedding?”

Nica nods her head hesitantly.

“Something bothering you?”

“What happens if I drop the rings, Dada?”

“Well. If you drop the rings, you’ll just pick them up again, yeah?”

***

Nica has always been a clumsy kid. At two years old, she cracked her head open twice running into stuff. The first time they were at the library for story time, and Murphy looked away for all of two seconds to talk to one of the moms. The next thing he knew, Karley had encouraged her little sister into a game of tag and Nica slammed her head against the corner of the counter. There was blood everywhere and Murphy just stood there gaping for a second before he rushed to his daughter and held her close, pressing his palm to the blood gushing from her forehead.

He faintly heard someone on the phone with emergency services. Nica was crying and so was Karley now. Someone escorted them out to the front and the ambulance picked them up there. Somewhere along the line he called Emori to meet them at the hospital, but he couldn’t really say when. In the end Nica narrowly avoided needing a blood transfusion, and got three neat stitches on her forehead.

Murphy thought the nightmare was over, but it wasn’t. Only a couple weeks later, Nica was in the living room with Emori playing ‘don’t let the balloon touch the floor’. That time, she tripped and fell head-first into the stone of the fireplace.

Murphy dented the van door kicking it open so he could get his baby to the hospital.

In the end, Nica got a scar on her forehead but not much else to show for it, thank god. When she got self-conscious about it, Emori sat her down and talked about her own scar on her cheek. In reality it was from a knife fight when she was a teenager. But the way she told the story, it was a badass battle scar: nothing to be ashamed of. Nica traced the line with her chubby little kid fingers in awe.

***

“But what if the rings get dirty?” Nica asks.

Murphy chuckles, just the slightest bit. “Well that _would_ be fitting, wouldn’t it? You know how many diapers we changed wearing these rings? Trust me, Nica, they wash out.”

Nica scrunches up her nose, but nods more confidently now.

“It’s okay sweet-tart,” Karley says with a pat on Nica’s back, her old nickname for her little sister coming back. “I’ll help you find the rings if they get lost.”

Nica’s face blanches. She probably didn’t even think of the possibility of losing the rings.

Murphy pulls them both in for another hug. “You guys are gonna do great. I’m so happy you’re here to do this wedding with your mom and me.” Tears try at his eyes. “We’re so lucky to have you. You’re really great kids.”

“Don’t cry Dada,” Karley says, when she pulls back to look at him. “You’re supposed to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy, baby girl. I’m so so happy.” Murphy kisses each of his kids one more time.

Raven calls them back. “It’s time for the wedding to start, girls. Let’s go get lined up, okay?”

“Okay,” Karley and Nica say in unison, then turn around and follow Raven out of the room.

***

Raven—or Auntie Rey as the kids call her—is an amazing aunt. The kids love it every time they get to see her, and Karley especially is obsessed with her yellow lab named Birdie. One of their favorite activities is going to the dog park together. Karley talks to all the other people there about their dogs. She’s gotten eerily good at figuring out what breed they are—so much so that sometimes she can even give the owners a hint as to what their rescue dog is. Nica is more calm: she pets the gentler dogs and coos at them and mostly leaves the people alone.

Afterwards they like to go out for ice cream and eat it outside on the grass so they can bring Birdie with them. The rule is always that Nica has to get hers in a dish—or wear napkins on her shirt if she insists on the cone. Otherwise she gets it all down her front. Which has happened several times on Auntie Rey’s watch. Murphy makes fun of Raven for letting her do that, but they all know it’s happened under his watch just the same.

***

Murphy takes a deep breath and makes his way toward the hall.

When he walks into the room, it’s lively but most people have shut up by now. There’s not many guests, but everyone who’s important is here. Murphy and Emori don’t have a big family. His dad is dead and his mom has been MIA since he moved out at eighteen. There was no sense in inviting her here. Emori’s parents were even worse—they left her when she was a kid and by that point she was too messed up for anyone to really consider adopting her. The only semblance of family she had was her foster brother, Otan. He’s here today, sitting patiently and stoically in the front row and not talking to anyone. Not in a rude way, just in a quiet way. If Emori is a woman of few words, her brother takes that to an extreme.

Murphy shakes hands with the officiant and takes his spot next to him. Now that he’s up there with eyes on him and a suit on staring down the aisle that will bring Emori to him, it’s starting to feel real. He’s getting married. He’s getting married and now Emori is gonna be his wife. It’s about damn time.

The procession comes down the aisle. First it’s Echo, with a quiet smile and gentle self-assured steps. Then it’s Monty and Harper, the both of them nearly in tears. Bellamy and Raven come down, beaming from ear to ear.

The kids come next: Karley scatters flower petals from a little basket and Nica carefully balances the rings, her teeth biting her lip as she tries not to trip down the aisle. She makes it without incident and hands the rings over. Murphy kisses her on the forehead and she goes over to sit in the front row with Clarke and the other kids.

Everyone in the Hall stands to turn toward the back, and Murphy swallows the frog in his throat. A little dash of white comes out from behind the door: a vision in white with a bouquet of white roses. Hair down and just brushing over her shoulders, a flower crown on her head instead of a veil, a shy but joy-filled smile.

She’s walking straight to him and maybe this isn’t the most beautiful she’s ever been but it comes close. Maybe she took the cake the day he asked her to be his, wearing a t-shirt and jeans with her hair thrown in a ponytail. Maybe it was the day Karley was born and he saw the way she looked at the little bundle in her arms. Or when she was eight months pregnant with Nica and everything hurt but she smiled anyway and read Karley to sleep every night, nestled in together on the rocking chair in the corner of her nursery wearing pajamas with elastic waistbands.

One way or another, this moment will go down in Murphy’s personal history as one of his favorites.

She comes to his side with more grace than he could have managed if he were in her position—he probably would have just run to her the second he saw her across the room. But then she’s there and taking his hands in hers and squeezing them lightly. She raises an eyebrow, a question: _are you ready?_

He just smiles back at her and she gets the message.

Their guests sit down once more and the officiant starts talking. Murphy can’t really focus on anything he’s saying, but it’s all beautiful stuff. Probably.

Then it’s time for the vows.

“Emori, I-” He has to take a deep breath and slow himself or he’s gonna be weeping through the rest of the ceremony. “You know how special you are to me. My vow to you is to never let you forget how amazing you are. To cherish you and support you and love you more each day than I did the last. I will trust you and respect you, laugh and cry with you, through all the obstacles life might throw at us. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for as long as we both shall live.” Murphy feels a little silly saying it, but there’s nothing more true.

“John.” She smiles. “With all my love, I take you to be my husband. My vow to you is to love you even when it’s hard to love you, through joy and sorrow and everything in between. I vow to listen to you with understanding and speak to you with compassion. I vow to trust in you and to grow with you, for as long as we both shall live.”

Murphy grabbed her right hand in his and slipped her ring back on her finger. “With this ring, I promise to be yours forever.”

Emori repeated the motion on his left hand. “With this ring, I promise to be yours forever.”

The “I do’s” are an afterthought, and then they’re kissing and finally, _finally_ , Emori is his wife. Murphy is kissing his wife and their kids are probably watching from the front row and saying “ew” like they always do. Their loved ones surround them, clapping and cheering. It’s the culmination of everything and Murphy can feel the tears where their cheeks meet.

When they pull away they both reach to stroke the other’s tears off their cheeks with their thumbs. They cup each other’s faces and grin so hard they might split their cheeks. Murphy drops his forehead to Emori’s and she nuzzles her nose against his.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

They raise their joined hands between them in celebration, and Murphy brings them back down to kiss Emori’s hand that is linked in his. They walk back up the aisle and Murphy feels lighter than he has in a really long time. They’re married. They’re really married. Finally he gets to call Emori his wife.

***

They take pictures through sunset as their guests get their fill of cheap alcohol and the staff clears the chairs to make a dancefloor inside. With some luck the rain cleared up, leaving the ground dewey and squishy but their hair dry. Emori jokes about how she’s glad she didn’t go with a big dress that drags on the ground, and Murphy has to agree that was a good choice.

***

When they get back inside, they cut the cake, toast to their guests, and clear the dancefloor to have their first dance to “I Will Follow You into the Dark” by Death Cab For Cutie. Murphy gathers Emori close and holds her against his chest as they sway. The dance flies by just as quickly as the rest of the day, leaving Murphy unbelievably happy yet desperate to just _be_ with Emori. His wife. He’ll never get tired of saying that.

Thankfully Bellamy and Clarke agreed to watch the girls for a week so Murphy and Emori can have a real honeymoon. They’ve never been on a vacation like that before, and Murphy can’t wait to spend an entire week with her on the beach and exploring the countryside.

***

In between dinner and dessert, Bellamy stands to give his best man toast.

“Murphy and Emori were engaged so long,” he begins with a laugh, “that I was still with Echo when they got engaged.”

Echo raises her glass and lets out a whoop before taking a sip.

“And now? I’m married to my lovely wife Clarke and our dashing daughter Madi.”

From across the room, Emori can see Clarke land a kiss on the top of Madi’s head.

“I never knew Murphy and Emori before they were MurphyandEmori. And from the very beginning it was clear to me that they’re soulmates. It’s not something you really have to question, not with these two.

“So when Murphy told me he was gonna propose, it was only natural. Nothing in me was the least bit surprised. Maybe the only thing that surprised me was how sickly sweet he was with it.” Bellamy smiles and shakes his head. “Well maybe I shouldn’t have been surprised about that, but I was anyway.”

It was one of the best days of Murphy’s life. They were moving into their house, _their_ house that they _bought_ , and they were walking through it just the two of them before their friends came over to help move their stuff in. Talking about what they’d put where and the memories they imagined themselves making in each of the rooms.

Murphy was almost sweating with nerves. Logically he knew Emori was going to say yes. They’d talked about marriage before, and both of them wanted to get married, but neither of them was in much of a hurry to get there. So when Murphy dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring, right in front of her there on the kitchen floor, he knew Emori wasn’t expecting it at all.

“Emori… you're everything to me. The future never used to mean much to me, but it does now. And whenever I picture my future, there’s you. Right beside me. I love you so much. You’re already my forever, and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying my best to be yours. Emori, will you marry me?”

Her answer, of course, was yes, and he slipped the ring on her shaking right hand and rose up to kiss her. They were both smiling too much for it to be much of a kiss at all, but it felt so so good.

“Murphy told me-” Bellamy smiles. “-that he couldn’t imagine a better place to ask Emori for forever than right where they’d be starting it. What a sap.” He gives Murphy a shove on the shoulder and they both grin.

“So where was I?” Bellamy clears his throat. “That’s right. Murphy and Emori had just got engaged. We were all so happy for them, and as soon as we got the last box in the house we threw them a little engagement party. With delivery pizza and cheap beer. But it could have been lobster and champagne for all they knew. The lovebirds were so lost in each other I don’t know if they even noticed the rest of us were there.

“It wasn’t too long after that Emori got pregnant with Karley. I remember Murphy called me up, worrying about being a bad dad and screwing the kid up.” Bellamy shakes his head. “If only you could see yourself now. You’re the kind of father I aspire to be.

“Anyway with a baby on the way, wedding plans got pushed to the backburner. And then little Nica came along, and I’m half certain they forgot they weren’t married yet. Somewhere along the line a ring appeared on Murphy’s finger too and no one really questioned it.”

A chorus of laughter sounds from the audience.

“I’m just glad you remembered to have the wedding at all. We all love an excuse to throw a party, and this is the perfect occasion. With that, let’s raise a glass. For coming together, for growing together, for love and family and all the things that make life worth living.”

They each take a sip of their drink and he hands the mic to Raven and hugs first Murphy then Emori before taking his seat once again.

Raven stands and smiles down at them from Emori’s side, her grin wide and more jubilant than Emori has ever seen it. “I’ve known Emori and Murphy since before they met, and I’m so happy I got to watch them fall in love.

“For those of you who don’t know, I’ve known Murphy since we were teenagers. He was insufferable, but then again so was I, and somehow it worked out. We had fun together, but I never expected we’d still be friends so many years later. And I definitely never expected I’d be the maid of honor at his wedding. I never even pegged him as the marriage type, not at first.”

Emori squeezes Murphy’s hand from under the table and he squeezes back.

“And Emori…” She looks right at her. “I met Emori at university. I was in my first year going for mechanical engineering, wide eyed and wanting to learn. Second semester I took statics, and it was _hard_.

“And then there was Emori, also a first year but she’d been working for a couple years so she was a little older and a little wiser. But no less freaked out by that class. Anyway we got to talking and we had the same major and long story short we became friends. Emori always had a way of getting me to eat when I got focused on a project, of calming me down when I was nervous about a big presentation, and always being there to get drunk on a Thursday night. I love you babe.”

“I love you too.” Emori’s words were barely a whisper over the tears teasing at her eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to forget the first time I saw you two in the same room together…” Raven trails off, glancing at Karley and Nica. She’ll have to say this next bit tactfully. “It was Emori’s and my second year of university, and I went over to her apartment to give her back her backpack she’d left at my place the day before. You wouldn’t believe the looks on their faces when I walked in to see Murphy was there too!”

Understatement of the year. He’d fallen asleep in Emori’s bed after she brought him home from the bar the night before. They were both probably way too messy and clearly well-fucked.

Raven had seen him at his most embarrassing, piss drunk as a teenager and crying when no one would make him mac and cheese, but she’d never found him naked in bed with a stranger. Or—not so much a stranger. A _friend_ , for god’s sake.

Raven didn’t seem bothered at all to have walked in on them. “Oh my god guys!” she nearly squealed. “How long has this been going on? You didn’t say anything.”

“Nothing’s going on!” Emori snapped, at the same time Murphy said “It isn’t.” It hurt a little, how resolutely she refuted anything going on between them. But he’d never admit to it, not back then.

Raven tilted her head to the side and hummed. “Well it should. You two would be good together.”

Emori and John just shared a confused look, a silent “How do _you_ know her?”

In the present, Raven smiles. “I knew from that minute on I had to get you two together. And it was hard work—probably just because I wanted it to happen. But eventually I nagged enough that you both agreed to go on a date. And the rest, as they say, is history. I remember the both of you called me after that to say thank you for setting you punks up. And it’s true.” She laughs. “What would you do without me?”

Murphy rolls his eyes, and he knows Emori is doing the same from her seat next to him.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say congratulations. Every day with you two, even the not-so-easy ones, it’s been painstakingly clear how perfect you are for each other. You accept each other for who you are, you make each other better by building each other up, and your kids aren’t half bad either.” She winks at them. “So here’s to you. Thank you for giving the rest of us hope.”

***

After dessert, Emori takes Murphy’s hand and leads him back to the dance floor. The kids run after them and bop to the up-beat music. The rest of their guests follow soon after, and Murphy and Emori are surrounded by their friends and family. Murphy spins each of the kids around before he and Emori divide and conquer on greeting the guests. Thankfully there aren’t all that many of them, so they’re able to find each other again in time for the first slow dance.

Murphy brings her in close and feeds his words straight into her ear so no one overhears. “I can’t wait to be alone with you.”

“It’s gonna be weird not having the kids around for so long. But good weird, because I get to spend a whole week alone with you.”

“Mmhmm.” Murphy can just picture it now: sipping mojitos on the beach, picnicking under the stars, a whole day spent in bed… “You’ve never seen me _trying_ to put a baby in you. You better get ready babe.”

“ _John!_ ” She laughs.

“I don’t know what I’m more excited for: the trying, the way you’re gonna grow the little munchkin, or when we’ll finally get to hold them in our arms.”

“How do you think the girls are gonna take it?”

Murphy isn’t sure about that. When Nica was first born, Karley didn’t take it well at all. At less than two years old, she didn’t understand the whole baby thing. She thought Nica was stealing her parents away from her and she didn’t like it one bit.

Thankfully it didn’t take long after she met Nica to fall in love with her. Karley came to be a great helper: grabbing things for her parents when they needed them and trying to soothe her baby sister when she cried.

“I don’t know, Emori.” He dances his hand over the buttons on the back of her dress. “We’ve gotta tell them soon, though. They're gonna need some time to adjust. But now they’re a little older, and you’ve seen the way they dote on baby Jordy. They’ll be good big sisters.”

“They’ll be the best big sisters.”

“They’re really good kids. I love our family.”

Emori kisses his neck. “Me too. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else. I can’t even imagine...”

“Hey.” Emori takes his face in between her hands. “You don’t have to imagine. You’ve got me. I’m right here, John. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Murphy presses a kiss to her lips. “You better not.”

Emori shakes her head, and they fall into a comfortable silence as she drops her cheek to rest on his shoulder and her arms to loop around his neck.

Everything is so warm and soft and perfect. Emori in his arms, their friends and family all around, and soft music in their ears.

They go outside to hug and kiss Karley and Nica goodbye. The girls are going to stay with Bellamy and Clarke now because Murphy and Emori are leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow. They already brought their stuff over and got settled in in the morning, so they’re all ready to go for the week.

Murphy wraps his family in his arms and grips them tight. They say their goodbyes then hug Bellamy, Clarke, and Madi as well. They’re really great friends. And it’s amazing their daughters can be friends as well.

Murphy leads Emori back inside, and they spend the rest of the night partying. Raven convinces them to do shots of tequila with lime together with her and Echo. The bartender grins as she pours the shots, and watches carefully as they down them. Harper and Monty went home a while ago: that’s what having a baby will do to you.

By the time the night is over, Murphy is a little sore, a little buzzed, and very tired. It’s raining outside again, and everything is dark and fresh and so so beautiful. They wait under the awning for the car to come around to drive them home.

Murphy looks to Emori, and Emori looks to him. The fatigue in her eyes is clear to see, yet they are shining under the glow of the streetlights.

“I love you, Emori,” he says, squeezing her hand in his.

“I love you too, John.” She turns so they’re chest to chest and brings her free hand to the nape of his neck.

Her fingers in the short hairs at his neck send little electric shocks through his body. No matter how many times she touches him, the feeling of her skin on his never gets old.

He wraps an arm around Emori’s back and seizes her lips under his. It’s everything he could have hoped for and more, to kiss his wife under the pattering of raindrops on the awning and the crisp scent of springtime in the air.

The car rolls up and Murphy opens the door for Emori so she can run from the awning to the backseat without getting wet. He slides in beside her. They’re going home, where they’ll probably be able to do little but clean up and shed their clothes before falling asleep. Tomorrow they leave for their honeymoon, and he can’t wait.

It’s a rainy day for a wedding, and fuck if Murphy would change a damn thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> Was that as fluffy as I think it is? I sure hope so! I love Memori, I love Dad!Murphy, I love weddings... so of course I'd bring all that together into this fic. I'd love to hear from you in the comments or over on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mobi-on-a-mission/blog/mobi-on-a-mission).
> 
> Much love!  
> -Mobi <3


End file.
